


Holding Your Hands

by luckofi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Byakuran stop with the parallel worlds!!, Gen, Parallel Universes, Poor Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi is So Done, Time Travel, Tsuna laughing at Tsuna's misery, Tsuna's having the time of his life, Tsuna's hearing voices, back in time, everyone is confused, what do you do when you hear voices in your head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckofi/pseuds/luckofi
Summary: Tsuna and co. are finally making their way to set the Shimon Famiglia straight. Everything might just be a misunderstanding, after all, Tsuna just knows his ancestor, Giotto, won't be able to do anything like that, right? Tsuna steps his foot on the Shimon Island then-"You're right, Tsu-kun! Man, I keep on forgetting I was a real cutie during my teenage years.""HIEEEEEEE!"/In which once Tsuna sets foot in the Shimon Island, a voice starts talking in his head about how he's also Tsuna from another world.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Holding Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Starts after the inheritance ceremony gone wrong. I hope you like this!

  
Tsuna is torn, he doesn't know what to do. After the shit the Shimon Famiglia pulled, he doesn't know what to think. He's in shambles. Enma said Vongola Primo betrayed the Shimon. They were left alone to die- it was all Giotto's plan but he can't bring himself to believe his friend- friend... are they still friends after everything they had done to him- to Enma and himself. He doesn't know. He doesn't want to think about it but it just keeps on going back to his mind and he's just tir-

"Dame-Tsuna, snap out of it!" Leon mallet collides on his head and he winces pitifully. Tsuna looks at the infant in front of him, sitting on the edge of the ship they are on. "Reborn, what was that for!?" he whines and immediately shut-ups when Reborn looks straight into his eyes. "You were thinking about unnecessary things-" Tsuna opens his mouth to retort and stops himself when Reborn stare at him intensifies daring him to interrupt him. Tsuna's not about to do that, oh no he still wants to live, thank you very much. "- when we're already nearing the Shimon Island. A Mafia boss doesn't think about anything else when they're about to go to war." Tsuna internally screams how many times did he have to say he doesn't want to be a freakin' mafia boss! He can even hear the capital M in Reborn's sentence dear god. Tsuna nods dumbly. "And stop whining, it's unfitting of a Mafia Boss," Tsuna almost throws his hands up in the air.

"Jyuudaime! You don't have anything to worry about, we will surely put the Shimon in their places and prove Vongola Primo and his Guardians are not the types of people to do that!" Gokudera shouts beside him, confidence raging from him. Tsuna looks at his right-hand man- it's friend!!!- beside him and gives him a soft smile.

"I know, I'm confident in all of your abilities but I just hope that we will be able to deal with this peacefully," he sighs. Do they need to fight it out? Why is the Mafia like this? He groans internally. But back to the point, he scans the ship to find his _guardiansfriendsfamily,_ he lets a small smile grace his lips, he's confident that his family will be able to pull through this. Sure, he's nervous and worried but he can't blame himself for that. He hopes everyone will be safe- hopes Yamamoto will be fine again and Chrome to be okay. He fiddles his Vongola Gear, promising to fix and reform everything back again. He pauses. What will he reform? Where did that thought come from? Tsuna just sighs and shoves it into the back of his mind.

* * *

The Shimon island shows itself and Tsuna bites his lower lip. He takes slow deep breaths to calm his racing heart and straightens himself. He held his head high and glances at his comrades.

"It seems this is as far as this ship will take you. Prepare the rafts and depart to the island. We will be waiting for your return," Vongola Nono says as he looks at Tsunayoshi's direction. He nods his head in affirmation. The old man smiles, "Good luck, Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna gives him a small smile, "Thank you, grandpa."

Tsuna, the rest of the tenth generation and Reborn(Hibari's nowhere to be found as usual. Nothing strange.) go to the raft to reach the island which will determine everything that will have to be done. 

They finally reach the beach and Tsuna sighs, this is it. He finds his mind going to his thoughts earlier. They're finally making their way to set the Shimon Famiglia straight. Everything might just be a misunderstanding, after all, Tsuna just knows his ancestor, Giotto, won't be able to do anything like that, right? Tsuna steps his foot on the Shimon Island then-

_"You're right, Tsu-kun! Man, I keep on forgetting I was a real cutie during my teenage years."_

"HIEEEEEEE!" Tsuna lets out a shriek when a voice suddenly answered his question. He didn't say that out loud right? RIGHT? He recollects his bearing and looks around for enemies, the Shimon or anyone else but that is unlikely. 

He sees Gokudera and Onii-san stiffen and takes their surroundings carefully (Well, if carefully is even in their vocabulary). Reborn's face is apathetic. "Dame-Tsuna, what are you screaming for?" He shakes his head, "You didn't hear that voice?" He was sure that voice was near, it's almost like it's beside him for god sake! "All I hear is your screeches Dame-Tsuna. Now get moving."

He sighs but still looks around. _"You don't have to worry, I'm not outside and I'm not a threat to you or anything,"_ he almost lets out another shriek when he feels a phantom hand shushing him up. _"Don't go around screaming too! You're the only one that's capable of hearing me. You can also communicate with me by just thinking, okay?"_ Okay, Tsuna's fine. Yeah, he's reallyfine. It's just, he's hearing voices inside his head. He's definitely not crazy.

 _"You're not crazy. If you're crazy, that makes me crazy too and I'm pretty sure I'm not,"_ the voice says and murmurs- He thinks!? He heard that and Tsuna does not know if he should be overjoyed or not. 

_"Who are you? No, what are you? What are you doing inside my head?"_ Tsuna finds himself asking the voice residing inside his mind. Okay, Tsuna feels the voice smiling and how is that possible? _"I don't think that's an important issue right now. But I can give you this, you can call me Cielo. I'm 100% human so you don't have to worry about that Tsu-kun! And for your last question, it's because we're connected! I'll explain further later, you have other matters to attend to, yes?"_

Tsuna is about to ask another question when he and his companions see an entrance up ahead. "You were faster than we expected," The tenth generation looks up and sees seven figures they are familiar with. "We were waiting for you Tsuna-kun," the red-head stated as he looks down on the Sky. Tsuna feels his breath hitch and yelled out, "Enma!" He could see the rest of the Shimon, lining beside their boss. 

"You were right about coming alone," Enma nods and continues, "If you had brought along a troop, there would have been more dead bodies to deal with." Tsuna narrows his eyes, feels his skin burning, and grits his teeth. Somehow, he feels Cielo reeling in irritation. "Is Chrome safe!?" he shouts, he needs to know or he might just get killed by Mukuro and he doesn't want that. 

Julie lets out a laugh and grins at them, "She's asleep on my bed, looking cute as an angel~!" Tsuna almost growls and he doesn't growl! Where did that come from? 

"Wait," Reborn called out and the whole group turns to him. The infant looks at the Shimon Famiglia, almost like he's scrutinizing them just with his gaze. He sees the Shimon barely repress a shiver run into their spine for the World's Greatest Hitman's gaze is not exactly what they want to land on them. He's different after all. "Why are they here, too? Are you the ones who let those ominous guards onto this island?" Reborn demands as his gaze leave the Shimon group and fixate itself onto a cliff. 

Tsuna sees Enma tilt his head to the side as if not understanding the question, "Ominous guards?"

"The guards of the Mafia World."

Tsuna feels the hair at the back of his neck rise in alarm as the atmosphere suddenly drops to the ground. It's cold and everything seems to silent as dark thick mist starts to form onto the cliff Reborn's looking at. The rattles of chains echo onto the island as if they were in a closed room. Three cloaked men appear, bandages covering their faces, and look down upon the group gathered at the entrance of the island. 

"Vindice," Tsuna breathed as he gapes at the guards before them. He hears Enma asks if they were human- his intuition throbs and Cielo sighs- and Adelheid starts to explain what the Vindice are. "I don't recall inviting you to this sacred island!! Have you come to mourn for Vongola who will soon meet their end!?" Enma yells to the Mafia Jailers. Cielo snorts at this, _"As if the Vindice going to do something like that. They only live for revenge and hatred in the first place."_ Tsuna stops, _"Hatred? What do you mean Cielo?"_ He feels Cielo smiling at him wryly, _"You'll know in due time, Tsuna."_

 **"No, we live to take revenge... We know no other emotion, besides hatred,"** one of the Vindice replies and Tsuna founds himself asking again. Hatred? But why? Vindice soon explained that they have come to the island to complete the oath between Vongola Primo, Giotto, and Shimon Cozart. 

The two of them were connected through a strong friendship thus, it is impossible for them to draw swords and wring blood to one another. **"However, should there be such a case, then it was deemed our duty to destroy the defeated."**

"Destroy the defeated... Was it so impossible for them to fight one another...?" Tsuna bows his head and clenches his hands, "Then there must have been a misunderstanding-" "There wasn't." Enma cuts him off as he huffs at him. 

_"There is."_

Somehow, those words Cielo has uttered give hope in his heart, and his intuition hums in agreement. 

_"This is, above all, a misunderstanding and the biggest understatement in the whole history of Vongola."_

Unbeknownst to Tsuna, the rest of the Vindice are watching his movements. Behind those bandages are scaling him out, looking for anything _foreign._

 **"This oath has been activated twice... The one to lose this battle shall be forever locked in prison,"** Tsuna pales, that's the prison where Mukuro's locked up- wrapped in chains underwater with nothing to do but breathe. "I like these rules. Particularly, the 'forever' part," Enma states emptily as Tsuna gapes at him in shock. 

_"Enma's an ass during this time,"_ Cielo sighs in exasperation. _"If I wasn't like you before Tsuna, I would have socked him in the face."_ Tsuna shuts his mouth and yells at Cielo (in his mind of course), _"Cielo, what the f-"_

 **"Very well, the dice have been rolled. Descendants of Giotto and Cozart..."** Enma and Tsuna look at each other and the former's gaze sharpens and frowns at them. 

**"Let the battle begin."**

The Jailers' forms start to disappear with the atmosphere they had created by arriving. **"We are not here to judge the battle. We do no more than executing the order and the punishments,"** the Vindice pauses as he took in every single one of them and zeroes on Tsuna. **"We shall wait for that moment when the defeated appears."**

"Wait! How will the defeat be decided!?" The liquidation committee's leader questioned the fading forms of the bandaged men. Tsuna looks at the Vindice and he has a feeling they were grinning behind those bandages wrapped around their faces. 

**"What you must battle, is your pride! The defeated will be the ones whose prides are crushed,"** the Vindice guards look around once more and their gazes landed on the Vongola Decimo. He shivers under their gazes and felt his knees wobbling but a hand grips on his shoulder, holding him upright.

**"Sawada Tsunayoshi, we will be watching your back."**

The Vindice disappears when the smoke encases them. The heavy atmosphere disappeared but the tensions between the two groups are still there and Tsuna, the shivers he had felt were still there. His hair on his neck standing up in agitation.

 _"Tsuna deep breathes. Calm down, they're gone,"_ Cielo's voice came into his senses, his voice soft, calming, and soothing. His breathing slowing down- when did his breath start speeding up- and himself finally calming down.

* * *

Tsuna's blood is boiling. His anger rising levels but still, nothing compared to when he fought Byakuran. Although, he's still angry. He's mad. He is NOT letting them touch his family, his friends. Especially not Chrome, because dear God, nevermind Mukuro! He will never forgive himself if anything ever happened to her. He shoots up into the sky, intending to fight Enma-

 _"Tsunayoshi! Calm down!"_ He hears Cielo yell at him as he feels the phantom hands gripping his arms with a strength he's not familiar with. _"Don't stop me! I need to save Chrome! What if something happens to her!? I will never be to bear a friend suffering because of this blasted issue-!"_ His body abruptly stops midair. Wha-

 _"Tsunayoshi, nothing happened to Chrome. She's still in a perfect condition right now. Nothing good will come to you if you'll come rushing to their hideout in rage. You will just get yourself killed!"_ the voice inside him growls out. _"Now, calm the fuck down and breathe. Then go back to your friends."_

Cielo's right. He can't afford to charge in without any information and his rage blinding him. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply for a minute. His nerves have calmed down but there is still tension to it. 

_"I think this will also be a great time to introduce myself to you formally, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm sure you have a lot of questions after everything I had spat out during the meeting with the Shimon and Vindice."_

Tsuna nods his head absentmindedly, _"Yes, how do you know Enma? How do you know this is a misunderstanding?"_ he questions the male inside his mind. Well, he assumed he's a male because of his voice. He hears the voice chuckle and grins at him, _"Yes, I am a male, Tsu-kun."_

 _"Who are you?"_ he repeats his questions a few minutes ago. His intuition didn't see him as a threat and he did say he's not one either. He seems knowledgable and Tsuna can't help but be curious.

He slowly lands on the ground just beside a forest and sees his shadow on a tree. It was his shadow but it almost feels like it's not. His shadow but an image of a man that bears uncanny similarities with him.

Primo? 

No...

Cielo chuckles once again.

_"Greetings, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi of a parallel world. I hope you take good care of me."_

**Author's Note:**

> Sighsss it had been so long since I last written and I'm sorry if my grammars fucked up sksksks If anyone wants to beta this, I will happily welcome you with open arms!!
> 
> This just came when I was reading some fanfics and thought, hey what if parallel tsuna comes and turns tsuna's world upside down lol  
> I'm not sure if I'll continue this but I do have plans for the plot but it's incomplete yet! if you have any suggestions gladly do say them in the comments! Thank you for reading! lovelots! (i'm also still not sure for the title but that will do for now since it has meaning afterall) (this is not a yaoi story btw)


End file.
